wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lacan
"Even heroes have the right to bleed." -Lacan Kasim Lacan Kasim, also known as Lacan Blacksun, or the Blind Wolf, is an Alliance soldier whom served in the Theramore Marine Corps. for years and is a decorated hero of the Ahn'Qiraj war. Though in recent times, Lacan has strayed to mercenary work, he is regarded as one of the Alliance's most valued strategic minds and honorable warriors. He is haunted by nightmares from a past he can not remember, and a dark curse he has kept hidden for years. History Awakening Lacan Kasim awoke in the home of a Pyrewood village couple with no memory of how he got there or where he came form. He was severely injured though, his body taking weeks to recover before he was on his feet again. But as soon as we was able to walk again, he was quick to leave the village, despite the advice to stay by the villagers. In the Silverpine wilderness, Lacan got his first glimpse of the undead plague as he traveled north. Minions of the Scourge caught on to him and immediately attacked. Lacan was able to fend them off for a time, which came to a surprise even to himself. He may not remember how to fight, but his body did. Lacan could not fight them off forever, and if it was not for the intervening of Dalaran forces from Ambermill, he would surely have died. However he was quickly bound and taken to Ambermill by his rescuers, who proceeded to conduct a series of failed tests on him; assumingly looking for traces of the plague. It was odd at first, but the Dalaran magi could not find any sign of the plague, despite the sensations of a dark aura within him. Refusing to allow Lacan to leave until they could discover the nature of this darkness, the Magi kept Lacan against his will. Anger and desperation drove Lacan to the breaking point, as the Magi’s test grew more and more painful in nature. Finally, days after his original capture, he snapped and broke free of his confines. Somehow he blacked out during the process, consumed by his growing rage. He awoke once again to find himself lost and with no memory of how he escaped. He did, however, know that however he did manage to escape, it was bloody. Journey to Kalimdor Desperate and confused, Lacan ran. Avoiding patches of undead creatures that roamed the forest, Lacan picked up what little weaponry and armaments he could as he traveled back south. One item of notable worth he managed to pick up was a very large sword, that he seemed to lift almost effortlessly. Still, most remarkable about it was the lion head insignia on it’s hilt. Continuing to follow the roads south, Lacan came passed Pyrewood once again. He attempted to approach the village once again, seeking it’s shelter, but instead was met with a village filled with nightmarish, half-beast creatures that attacked him without warning. Lacan was much more successful in defending himself this tie, and quickly withdrew from the beasts and ran west towards Hillsbrad. The beasts gave chase for a time, but a day later, Lacan found himself in the company of a patrolling group of Lordaeron soldiers. Startled at first, Lacan hid from the armored soldiers who looked as if they had seen plenty of combat recently themselves. What caught Lacan’s interest though was the presence of a young woman with them, dressed in bloodied robes and rags. When trying to move in for a closer look, he was spotted and attacked. Once the Lordaeron soldiers had discovered who he was, they quickly apologized for their attack and told Lacan to follow them, and that they would lead him to a safe place. Lacan agreed, traveling with the soldiers and the mysterious girl to Southshore. They were given little choice once they arrived, however. Lacan was put on a ship which the soldiers were referring to as the “last ship east.” Confused and aggravated by the lack of information, Lacan lashed out somewhat aggressively at the soldiers with bitter tongue. His arguments were quelled when the woman spoke to him for the first time, pleading with him to not start a fight. And so Lacan waited aboard the ship that set sail across the Great Sea, to Kalimdor. During the journey, Lacan was haunted by nightmares of his past. Though he could not remember, he knew that something terrible must have happened to cause him to forget. The woman he had been traveling with took some cencern in Lacan’s condition, and eventually the two properly introduced themselves. Her name was Ellisse, and the two became close friends, becoming the only comfort for each other. Fight for the World Tree Upon arriving on Kalimdor, Lacan met up with small encampments of not only humans but high elves and dwarves as well. No one he could recognize though, and considering his recent memory loss, that came to no surprise. Lacan left the small settlement, and Ellisse, along side other men, and even some women, all soldiers. It was Obvious to Lacan that there was war in these lands. They seemed to be traveling north, in this strange new land, following behind a trail of conflict left behind by what Lacan came to learn were human and orc conflicts. Orcs were something Lacan did remember, somewhat. Eventually the group met up with another encampment of Lordaeron and from there, it was battle upon battle with orcs, trolls, and a new enemy known as the tauren. Lacan quickly became recognized by his fellow soldiers as a adapt fighter and even a good strategist when he managed to speak up. When the time came, Lacan’s forces met up with the bulk of the Lordaeron survivors, led by Jaina Proudmoore. Having to set aside their conflicts with the orcs, they were asked to fight alongside of them in defense of new allies known as the night elves. At this point, even Lacan could sense the greater threat rising. He was a soldier himself now, and fought like one, even as the hellish demonic invaders attacked, he fought back alongside his allies to defend the world tree. When battle was over, he returned with the Lordaeron forces to help create Theramore, where he was reunited with Ellisse. Life in Theramore Though Theramore was turning into a strong foothold in Kalimdor for what was know known as the Alliance, Lacan found little chance for rest. Still distraught about his lack of memories before the Third War, he was going through some hard hitting depression, as well as fighting back the threats that lurked within the Dustwallow Marsh. If not for the comfort of Ellise, he would surely have lost himself to madness. However, it would not last, as Ellisse was soon to travel back across the Great Sea, to Stormwind. Though saddened by her departure, Lacan agreed it would be a much safer place for his only friend. And so she left, and Lacan was alone again, despite his growing place within the Theramore military forces. Eventually, Lacan found that if he wanted to do anything with himself, he would focus on the one thing he excelled in. Combat. When word reached his ears of an island north of Theramore where warriors from all over the world were gathering, he wasted little time in putting himself on leave from the Theramore military and traveled to find this island of warriors known as Fray island. Fray Island Humans, trolls, orcs, dwarves, even night elves populated the small island. Each and everyone were easily notably powerful fighters in their own respects. However, Fray Island pitted them against each other. Only the best could remain, and Lacan did not plan on leaving any time soon. Fray was a place of learning. And growing stronger and training ones body and mind to perfect the art of combat. Not everyone could keep up with the pace of others though. Fighting became a way of life for Lacan, as he studied others. He learned much from them, and became adapt in many forms of hand-to-hand combat as well as different forms of weaponry, including marksmanship from a dwarves warrior who also taught him many dwarves combat techniques. However it wasn’t until Lacan fought against a particular orc that he was truly tested. His name was Daisho, a blade master from the Burning Blade Clan. Lacan was easily defeated by the orc, but even still, he refused to give up. Fueled by some unknown rage, he felt his bodies desire to defeat this orc. His will and refusal to accept defeat impressed the orc. Daisho eventually took Lacan under his wing, and trained him In the art of the Blademaster. Lacan then became one of the very few humans to have ever learned such an art. A growing respect formed between the two. Lacan felt a conflicted sensation, having felt a hatred for orcs since he could remember, but now looking up to one as his master. It would not last, however, as Daisho continued to push Lacan more and more each day, forcing him to harness and use his rage to his advantage. One night, Daisho pushed him to far, picking at Lacan’s past, and even bringing up Ellisse, who Lacan had told him about previously. Enraged by the insults to his only friend, Lacan attacked his master. Lacan was defeated after a heated duel, but blacked out once again before the battle was over. No one knows how, as know one witnessed the fight, but when Lacan awoke, he found his masters body dead at his feet, his sword plunged into his chest. Fearful at what had happened, Lacan left Fray Island that night, and for some time he went missing in the Barrens. Lost and confused, he eventually did return to Theramore, where he took some time to recover before reluctantly accepting a position within the Theramore Marines. The War of Ahn’Qiraj Coming soon. Birth of Sin The Dark Portal Lost in Shadowmoon Return to Theramore The Scourge Invasion The Borean Tundra Traveling North Ulduar The Argent Tournament The Last Human Bastion Description Not someone to immediately stand out in a crowd, Lacan does however, have the signs of a life long soldier, the majority of his body having scars of various shapes and sizes. Long, dark black hair and bright blue eyes would be the first thing one would notice about him. Strange runic tattoos cover the right side of his chest and shoulder. He is shorter then most, but has manages to maintain a strong muscular build. What he lacks in size he makes up for with nearly 40 years of combat training and skill in the body equivalent to a man half his age. He can normally be seen clad in a mixture of plated armor and light weight leather and mail, making use of the plates defensive advantages, while still maintaining high mobility and speed. During his travels, Lacan has learned and mastered multiple forms of combat, ranging from a wide variety of melee weaponry, marksmanship, and hand-to-hand martial arts. Even still, what separates Lacan from other soldiers is his intellect. He is a master tactician strategist. He has learned several different languages, and studied multiple cultures and is a skill mechanic. Equipment Lacan carries little on himself, normally always a mixture of plate armor on his arms and legs combined with leathers and chain armor on his body. He does this to allow his body more free movement, where as full plate armor would limit this. In the past, Lacan's armor has ranged from simple basic mail armor to full plated Theramore armor. His weapons are simply, usually sticking to large claymores or other large swords. Still, he has used slimmer blades in the past, and even axe's, daggers, bows and rifles. Lacan is also an adapt engineer and mechanic, and has been known to use mechanical devices both in and out of combat. For one, his left leg, from knee down, is replaced by a mechanical, spring-loaded one, after he lost the real one during the Ahn'Qiraj war. He also uses a steam powered Chopper in place of a horse or other mounts, which he prefers because he often times has shown to neglect care of horses. Lacan has also expressed interest in alchemy, and actively studies on it, though he would never get involved with it himself. No time he says. He has heard rumours that there may be a way to restore his real leg. These are just rumors Lacan pushes aside for now though. Personality Bold and strong willed, Lacan has never been one to openly share his inner thoughts with others. While not cold, he is best described as uncaring and cynical. Always on his guard, he is not easily fooled, as he suspects everyone of something, whether they be guilty or not. This is not to say he will not offer aid to those in need. He has a good heart, always willing to fight for his people, and what little handful of friends he may have. Though he constantly complains of the sins of humans and their faults in comparison to other races, he is just as belittling of everyone else. Still, he respects pride and honor. Though he would never admit it, he is a proud man himself, in his peoples strength and ability to survive. Even other races have seen signs of respect from and for him. He maintains a soldiers reserve and a warriors solitude at all times though. Combat Lacan is well trained in multiple forms of combat including ranged and melee weaponry and hand to hand martial arts. Though a powerful man, his strength is second only to his skill, which he maintains through rigorous daily exercises. Lacan has studied under several prominent combat masters of his years including warriors from many other races. Lacan is known by many of similar profession as having the most diverse mixture of combat training, ranging from dwarven drunken-boxing, Elven archery, and even mild talents in Demon Hunting and Spellbreaking. But above all, what separates Lacan from other warriors of his race is his studies under orcish Blademaster Daisho after proving his worth in combat against said orc. When fighting Lacan, he wastes little time getting up close, refusing to offer an opponent the advantage of ranged attacks. He employs many grapple and disarming maneuvers coupled with crippling blade swings aimed to disorient or disable an opponent, allowing Lacan an easy killing blow, or a mercy strike, leaving his opponent to live. Combat Styles *Swordsmanship - By far Lacan's most gifted talent. That's not to say he is at a disadvantage with other weaponry, but he definitely excels most with a sword in his hand. Though he prefers larger weapons, he still maintains agile movements and attacks, the weight doing little to slow him down. There is little known flaws in his abilities with a sword. *Hand-to-Hand - Having learned from many trainers from all around Azeroth, Lacan has mastered several forms of martial arts including styles from other races, such as Dwarven-Boxing, grappling and defensive aikido from night elves, an even some trollish capoeira. *Marksmanship - Though he never truly enjoys long ranged combat, Lacan was trained in archery for a time by elven archers during the Third War, and in rifles by a dwarven rifleman during his time on Fray Island. *Hunting/Stalking - An odd talent Lacan picked up was when traveling with night elf wariros during the Ahn'Qiraj war was the ability to track and take down enemies through stealthy means. Though he considers this a dishonorable way to defeat an enemy, that does not stop him from using what he learned to find hidden enemies or track people across long distances. *Demon Hunting - Lacan further trained under night elf teachers in the controversial art of demon hunting. Looked down upon by the majority of night elf culture, Lacan picked up on the combat styles while fighting alongside a lone demon hunter in Shadowmoon. This style makes for a quick, agile form which Lacan has adapted to many other fighting styles. *Spellbreaking - While taking part in the Argent Tournament, Lacan adapted to fighting spell casters by studying and mimicing the blood elven arts of Spellbreaking to give himself an advantage against magi, or at least put himself on level playing ground. Still, he lacks the natural spell immunity that true Spellbreakers have, and is forced to rely on his other combat tactics to make up for this. Quotes *"Even heroes have the right to bleed." *"The moment you start feeling content with yourself, is the moment you close your mind off to new ideas. A closed mind can not learn." *"There's something, this angry feeling... A beast inside, that I just can't... It's just so hard to control." *"What makes you a coward is that you can't accept that it was your own damn fault, and no one else is to blame." Category:Alliance